


"Sorry, Will!"

by beggsyboo



Series: Olicity in the Summer [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Vacations, Marriage, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2017, Pregnancy, cruise vacations, unintentional discovery, week 6 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Finding unexpected pictures after their cruise.





	"Sorry, Will!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> I appreciate and respond to all positive comments and kudos.

Felicity couldn't believe her vacation with her boys went so fast. It felt like yesterday they left Star City to go on their Alaskan cruise and now their bags were packed to go back home. Between whale watching, hiking, panning for gold, shopping, and most importantly eating, the two weeks disappeared almost faster than the Flash. Oliver is at the gym lifting weights while she looks through their pictures, William counts the souveniers.

“So, we have shot glass for Rene, the gold chunks for bubbe Donna, the whale bone mask for Curtis, the Ulu knife for Digg, whale plushie for the baby, the baleen basket for Dinah, and the ivory earrings for aunt Thea. Did we forget anybody?” he asks.

“We need to get something for JJ and Lyla,” Felicity responds.

“I think I saw a sea lion plushie at the gift shop. What do we get Lyla though?”

“What about those nesting dolls we got?” Oliver suggests as he walks through the door.

“Great idea, honey,” Felicity says as he hugs her from behind, “You're really sweaty.”

“Just the way you like it, if I remember correctly,” he replies with a smirk.

“Ugh, you guys are gross,” William gags, “I'm going to go get their gifts.”

“Be careful,” Felicity shouts as he goes to the door.

“Yep.”

William walks out the door and Oliver turns Felicity so he can kiss her passionately. His tongue licks the seam of her lips and she opens to him as he bands his arms around her pulling her in closely.

“You know something I always wanted to do,” Oliver says.

“What?”

“I want to take a picture of you without your clothes while you're showing your pregnancy.”

“Oh no. That will not be happening mister,” she replies.

“Why not? I think you are even more beautiful now than you were the first time I saw you and that red pen.”

“Really?” she flushes bright pink.

“Really. Felicity you are absolutely stunning. Your body has changed to grow our baby and there was a time and I still sometimes do that I didn't think I deserved this. I didn't think I would ever be a father or a husband or a vigilante superhero as you call me. I was a worthless playboy who lied, cheated, and messed around. But ever since I met you, you've shown me that I can be more, that I am more. You've made me so ridiculously happy and I want to remember you just like this.”

“Okay. You can take a picture.”

* * *

 A Week Later

“How many pictures did you take?” William asks as he looks through the pictures from their cruise.

“Not enough in my opinion.”

He grins as he shifts through them as Felicity places the take out on plates until he reaches a picture of a bare Felicity showing off her very round belly.

“Gah, oh, I did not need to see that,” he throws the pictures on the coffee table and goes to his room.

Felicity walks over to where he was sitting and see the picture that Oliver took of her while William was at the gift shop right before they came back from the cruise.

“Oops,” she says sheepishly before shouting “Sorry Will.”

“Uh huh, like I said you guys are gross!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


End file.
